1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection arrangement for lighting fixtures and the like, and more specifically to a connection arrangement which is designed to simplify the mounting of fixtures/housings, provide flexibility to the installer of the fixtures/housings, and allow the installer to readily interconnect/interchange selected accessories as required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, linear lighting systems, for example, are used for a variety of applications. Most of these systems use fluorescent light tubes and are available in a variety of sizes, intensities, housings, etc. Further, most of these linear lighting systems use some form of mounting accessories that interconnect the fixture housing to a mounting surface. These mounting accessories may include one or a plurality of brackets depending on the size and configuration of the housing.
However, these arrangements tend to suffer from the drawback that they are limited in their adaptability. In fact, many of the mounting features are such that they are intended for a single purpose and essentially no flexibility in the manner in which the light fixture, for example, can be disposed and/or arranged is possible.